With A Little Help From A Friend
by CazzKirommyContestshipping
Summary: Kirommy Fic. More of a friendship story than a love story. I know people don't like the ship but I love it! So here is my KiraXTommy fic.


It'd been around 5 years since the old Dino Thunder team had left school and started college or got a job. They hadn't really talked much since they left school. They texted now and again but hadn't seen each other in years.

Kira had left school and had gone to college for a few years. She had a gap year and earned some money so she could travel around for a few months. After that, she'd gone back to New York and she had signed to a record company. She was so excited about  
startinga record deal. She was going to be a proper singer and she'd got a record deal with one of the best companies in the world!

It was her second week on the job and she'd already started feeling uneasy. She had to be put on a diet to get a "good" image. She had to be told what to do, what to eat and what to sing. She hated it but she had to do it to achieve her dream.

She got home one night and was sat on the balcony of her apartment.

 _"What should I do? I really don't like this. I'm exhausted, starving and I can't even write my own music!"_ She thought to herself.

She started flicking through her phone for someone she could call; her parents had not talked to her since she left school because they didn't agree with what she wanted to do, she hadn't made many new friends, she had one close friend but she left Americaand  
moved to England and her friends from school hadn't talked to her in years. It was then that she came across a name in her phone, she stared at their name for a few minutes.

 _"I shouldn't call him, I bet he's moved on and forgot all about me"_ one part of her head was saying whilst the other part was saying " _Call him, he'll answer, you're always going to be his friend_ "

Kira really didn't know what to do, the thoughts kept going around in her head. She placed her phone on the table in front of her and just stared at it for a few minutes.

Suddenly, she picked her phone up and dialled the number. " _Please pick up"_ Kira thought. Itrang and rang until finally he picked up.

 _ **"Kira? what's going on? Is everything okay?"**_

 _ **"Doctor O, I really need to talk to you but I don't want to do it over the phone"**_

 _ **"But don't you live in New York now? How are you gonna be able to see me in person?"**_

 _ **"I have some money saved up. I can book a flight to Reefside for this morning"**_

 _ **"I don't want you to spend your money, you might need it. I can come to you"**_

 _ **"It's fine. I have plenty of money to spare"**_ She just about had enough money to get a flight there but she knew she had to see Doctor Oliver. She couldn't go on feeling like this _._

 _ **"Okay then. As long as you're sure"**_

 _ **"Yeah it'll be fine. Will I be able to see you tomorrow?"**_

 _ **"Yeah I'm not busy tomorrow. I have some papers to mark but I can do it on Sunday. This sounds important"**_

 _ **"I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you"**_

 _ **"For what?"**_

 _ **"For answering the phone. I wasn't sure you were gonna pick up"**_

 _ **"It's late but I wasn't going to ignore it. Like I told you before you left, if you need to talk I'm just a call away"**_

 _ **"I know. Thanks again. Night"**_

 _ **"It's okay. Night Kira"**_

She hung up and went inside, she locked the balcony door then went to her room and booked a flight to Reefside in four hours. Kira put a few pieces of clothing in her overnight bag, she grabbed her purse, phone charger and toiletries. She grabbed herguitar  
which she took whenever she was going anywhere. She left her apartment and locked the door and tossed her keys into her bag. She ran downstairs and got in her car then drove to the airport. After collecting her tickets she went throughbaggage  
and then waited in the airport for a few hours.

 **Three hours later**

She was on the plane getting ready to leave. The flight was only 2 and a half hours long so she'd be back in Reefside soon. She was happy to be going back but she didn't have anywhere to stay, she couldn't get back to New York and she couldn'tgetto  
Doctor O's house from the airport, she would have to walk. She would have to stay in Reefside for a while to be able to get back home, she'd have to get a job to help her pay for her flight back, she knew the record company wasn't goingtobe  
happy but she wasn't staying there, she felt like she didn't fit in.

 **The plane lands (2 hours and 30 minutes later)**

She gets off the plane and gets her luggage from baggage collection then leaves the airport. She stands outside, there was a storm and she hadn't packed a coat, it was around 7:30am.

Kira to Tommy: _ **Hey Doctor O, I've just got to Reefside airport, I should be at yours soon.**_

It was early so Tommy was probably still asleep, she started walking to Tommy's house from the airport. She was only walking for around 30 minutes and she was already soaked to the skin, she was thinking of an excuse for Doctor O when she got to his,  
sheknewhe'd ask her.

Around an hour later, she finally got to his house, she was even more exhausted now, especially since she hadn't slept all night and she had to walk all the way from the airport to Doctor O's house.

 **Knock knock**

She had knocked on his door. Meanwhile Tommy was still in his bed asleep when he heard a knock at the door, he sat up in his bed and read the text Kira had sent him. Tommy got out of the bed and went downstairs, he opened the door.

 _Tommy: What happened to you? You're absolutely soaked._

 _Kira:The bus I was on broke down so I decided I'd walk._

 _Tommy: And you didn't think to bring a coat?_

 _Kira: Well I was kinda in a rush, can I please come in? It is still raining, you know._

 _Tommy: Oh yeah, sorry. Come on in, I'll get a towel for you, you're welcome to sit in front of the fire to try and warm up._

 _Kira: Thanks._

He came back from downstairs and handed her the towel.

 _Kira: Thank you. Mind if I put my clothes in front of the fire to dry them?_

 _Tommy: Not at all, go ahead._ He went into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

 _Tommy: Do you want a drink?_

 _Kira: That'd be great. Thanks._

 _Tommy: What do you want?_

 _Kira: Anything. I don't mind._

She wrapped the towel around her and took her clothes off then placed them in front of the fire. She grabbed a pair of underpants and a bra out of her bag and put them on. She dried her hair with the towel.

Tommy walks over to her.

 _Tommy: Here you go._

 _Kira: Thanks._

 _Tommy: You're welcome._

 _Kira: Aren't you going to ask me what I called you for?_

 _Tommy: Well, I was but then I saw you at my door and thought that I could ask you later._

 _Kira: Oh okay._

 _Tommy: We can talk about it though, if you want._

 _Kira: No, it's okay. Plenty of time for that._ She shivers slightly.

 _Tommy: Are you cold?_

 _Kira: A little but most of my clothes are wet, my bag's not very good with rain._

 _Tommy: I can go get you something. It might be a little big but it'll keep you warm._

 _Kira: Okay._

 _Tommy. Hold on a minute then._

 _Kira: Okay._ She gets up off the floor and sits on the couch.

Tommy goes upstairs and grabs a sweatshirt and some sweatpants. He also grabs a blanket. He heads back downstairs. He passes Kira the clothes.

 _Tommy: Kira._

 _Kira: Yes?_

 _Tommy: Pass me your bag and I'll put your clothes in the washing machine. I'll dry them for you aswell._

 _Kira: Erm... okay._

She hands him the bag and he goes into the kitchen and puts the clothes in the washing machine while Kira gets changed into the clothes he gave her.

 _Tommy: I brought you a blanket down aswell, it's on the back of the couch._

Once she's finished getting dressed, she wraps the blanket around her and Tommy comes back into the lounge and sits on the couch.

 _Tommy: How have you been?_

 _Kira: Okay I guess, what about you?_

 _Tommy: I've been good._

Tommy looks her and notices that she looks really slim like she hadn't been eating. He also noticed how tired she looked.

He looked at her. He was concerned about her.

 _Kira: What's wrong?_

 _Tommy: Nothing. Are you sure you're okay? You're not ill or anything are you?_

 _Kira: No I'm fine. Just a little tired from the flight._

 _Tommy: You can get some rest if you want and we can talk later. I need to go out anyway._

 _Kira: Okay. Thanks again._

 _Tommy: It's okay. I'll leave you to get some rest. See you soon._

 _Kira: Yeah bye._

Kira laid down on the couch and fell asleep almost straight away. While she was asleep Tommy went over to the Cyberspace. He went inside.

 _Tommy: Hey Hayley._

 _Hayley: Tommy? What's going on?_

 _Tommy: I don't really know. Kira called me last night and asked if she could come here 'cause she needed to talk to me about something._

 _Hayley: And?_

 _Tommy: She got on a flight 4 hours ago and she got to my house an hour ago._

 _Hayley: Well it must be important then._

 _Tommy: Yeah but the thing is she got to my house and she was soaked. She told me her bus had broke down but somehow I find that hard to believe. I think there's something she's not telling me._

 _Hayley: I understand why you're finding it hard to believe but come on it's Kira, she wouldn't lie to you. You should just ask her._

 _Tommy: I know but I don't wanna upset her if it is something bad._

 _Hayley: Come on Tommy, she wouldn't have asked you if she could come over if she didn't wanna tell you something. Go home and ask her._

 _Tommy: You're right. I'm gonna take her outfor lunchthough, it might be easier for her to talk then._

 _Hayley: Go for it._

 _Tommy: Yeah I will. Thanks Hayley._

 _Hayley: No problem. Bye._

 _Tommy: See you later._

Tommy leaves and starts to drive back home.

 **At Tommy's house**

Kira woke up and looked around noticed Tommy wasn't back yet. She got up and picked up her guitar. She started playing the guitar, she always plays when she feels upset or angry. Kira started singing

 _"Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about, cuz I don't wanna freak you out, freak you out, freak you out"_

Tommy gets back home and hears Kira singing. He quietly comes into the room and stands near the door. She finishes singing and hears a clap behind her, she turns around and sees Tommy.

 _Kira: How long have you been there?_

 _Tommy: Long enough to hear all of your song. It was really good._

 _Kira: Thanks._ She smiles.

 _Kira: Try telling that to my boss._ She mumbles.

 _Tommy: What did you say?_

 _Kira: Nevermind. I take it you came back for something._

 _Tommy: Yeah. I came to pick you up, we're going out for lunch._

 _Kira: I can't wear these clothes to go out in._

 _Tommy: I know. Your clothes should be dry by now though._

 _Kira: Oh yeah, I forgot._

 _Tommy: I'll go wait in the car. You can get changed then._ He smiles.

 _Kira: Okay. I'll meet you in 5._

 _Tommy: Sounds good._ Tommy grabbed his keys, wallet and phone off the table and went to his car.

Kira got her clothes off the radiator and put them on, then grabbed her phone and herpurse and placed them in her pocket and then went outside to meet Tommy.

 _Tommy: You ready?_

 _Kira: Yep._

 _Tommy: I'll go lock the door._

 _Kira: Okay._ Kira jumped in the car and waited for Tommy.

 _Tommy: All done._ He jumped back in his car and started to drive.

 _Kira: So are you going to tell me where we're going?_

 _Tommy: You'll find out soon._

 _Kira: Okay. Thanks for letting me crash with you last night, Doctor O._

 _Tommy: It's no problem... and Kira, you don't have to keep calling me Doctor O, you can call me Tommy. I'm not your teacher anymore._

 _Kira: Yeah I know but I'm used to calling you Doctor O since that's what we knew you as through high school._

 _Tommy: I get it but just Tommy is fine now._

 _Kira: Okay. Fine. I know better than to argue with you. You're a teacher after all._

 _Tommy: What's that gotta do with it?_

 _Kira: Oh nothing. I'm just saying._ She giggled quietly.

 _Tommy: Sure, whatever you say._

After about 20 minutes of driving they pull up outside a restaurant and go inside. The waiter shows them to a table and they sit at it.

To be continued. Hope you like it.


End file.
